Jaxon Reynolds
"We're not out of the woods yet mates, but let's keep walking and see where we end up." ~ Jaxon Reynolds. '' '''Jaxon "Jax" Reynolds '(Callsign Nemean-1) is an Ark Pilot and captain of the highly revered JSF Nemean. He is the designated Anti-Armor and Heavy weapons specialist of The Pride, as well as their charismatic leader. Like the rest of his team, he is classified as a Hyper Lethal Vector. His Ark is referred to as Sandstorm. Appearance Jaxon Jaxon is a tall, muscular caucasian male of above average height. His blonde hair is swept to the right, and he possesses a strong jawline. His eyes are a sky blue. Jaxon wears a black Ark Pilot's suit in battle with steel trauma plates on places such as his torso, shoulders and knees. He also wears a black helmet that links up to his Ark and gives him HUD visuals. Sandstorm Sandstorm is a medium-class Ark with copper colored armor. On its left arm is a deployable shield that it uses to shield itself from oncoming fire. It is a non-humanoid Ark, its body structure and legs allowing it to have better recoil control with its weaponry though not as much flexibility. Sandstorm is of an average height for a medium Ark, standing at 17 feet tall. Personality Jaxon Jaxon is a particularly charismatic individual, possessing probably the best sense of humor in the group and is known as a "smooth talker". He is able to talk his way into people's hearts and minds alike in order to get what he wants. The greatest aspect of Jaxon's charisma is his ability to instill his allies with a sense of hope regardless of the situation they are in. He is generally kindhearted, but is also noted to be quite cheeky and playful, using South Atlan lingo despite knowing full well that it annoys most of his comrades. As the leader of The Pride, Jaxon is skilled in military strategics and is a bold figure - if there is a risk, Jaxon will take it. However, he has a tendency to let the burden of upholding the status of Nemean get to him, and can become flustered, though his second in command is usually by his side to help him out. Jaxon sees the slaughter of civilians as unnecessary violence, and thus will attempt to lure enemy Arks away from a civilian-populated area, or push them out of the area. This can sometimes be a hindrance to the team, and has lead him to butt heads with [[Elias Tanguy|'Elias Tanguy']] on more than one occasion. Jaxon is a passionate man, and seeks to defend his homeland from those who wish to threaten it. Because of this, he, like the rest of Nemean, is ruthless in his battles against enemy forces and anyone else he sees as a threat to his friends, family and country, and has no qualms with killing those who he perceives as enemies. Sandstorm Sandstorm is fully sentient, and possesses the capability to replicate and understand human emotion. What is most interesting about Sandstorm is that it is by far more antisocial than any other sentient Ark in Nemean. It rarely ever speaks, and only speaks when it needs to, such as warning its pilot of oncoming danger. It prefers to communicate through a series of hand gestures and general body language that it has picked up from its pilot. Sandstorm seems to have a unique fascination with human behavior, as well as cats and dogs. It is best friends with X-Ray. Relationships within Nemean ORDER OF GENERAL MCNEMAN, ALL OF CAPTAIN JAXON REYNOLD'S RELATIONSHIP STANDINGS WITHIN NEMEAN ARE TO BE MARKED AS EITHER "NEUTRAL" OR "POSITIVE". [[Talia Rompier|'Talia Rompier']]: Positive '- Talia is Jaxon's Second in Command of Nemean, being the only other captain in the group, and he trusts her to get jobs done even when she is by herself. 'Damien Cruz: Overwhelmingly Positive '- Damien is Jaxon's best friend within Nemean. They share a like sense of humor, are the only two somewhat mentally stable male members of Nemean, and are outwardly trusting of each other. They tend to share banter on and off the field. 'Elias Tanguy: Neutral '-' 'Elias and Jaxon get along relatively well as teammates, though their status as legitimate friends is questionable. However, the two do share a sort of rivalry with each other, both being testosterone-bound muscleheads of the group, and they often make bets such as "Who can down the most enemy Arks on the field" for staggering amounts of credits. [[Kaiden Bellig|'Kaiden Bellig]]: Neutral '-' 'Jaxon is particularly wary of Kaiden and his attitude. He, by order of Doctor Josef Yularen, must keep Kaiden under his surveillance at all times in order to prevent him from harassing others within and outside of Nemean, and to prevent him from wandering off and causing harm to innocent bystanders. Jaxon constantly orders Kaiden to stay in line and threatens him with harsh repercussions, though he has never acted on these punishments as Kaiden has never outwardly disobeyed Jaxon. Psychological Profile The following report was written and detailed by Dr. Josef Yularen. ''"Jaxon Reynolds is an incredibly charismatic member of JSF Nemean, however he seems to exhibit a large amount of passion for his ideals, especially the avoidance of harming civilians. Should the need arise in which we must harm civilians in order to achieve a goal that could bring down our enemy, Jaxon may refuse to partake in the event. Additionally, the burden of being the leader of a JSF can cause Jaxon to doubt himself at points, but his team generally helps him through this. His aforementioned hesitation when it comes to harming civilians has led him to butt heads with his fellow JSF member Nadia Amato, who prefers a more violent route. Jaxon seems to share his greatest friendship with Damien Cruz, perhaps because they both share a similar sense of humor. Jaxon does not seem to mind Damien's apathy towards killing, as Damien does not necessarily find any enjoyment in killing, unlike Nadia. Jaxon should, at all times, monitor Kaiden Bellig's behavior and any changes in it. Should there be a change in behavioral patterns, such as Kaiden refusing orders from a superior, then these changes are to be reported to me or Dr. Kölleg as soon as possible." '' - ''Dr. Josef Yularen's psych profile on Jaxon Reynolds. The following is an excerpt from Dr. Mest Kölleg's psychological evaluation ''Most of the things I am to say about Jaxon has already been hit upon by my co-worker Dr. Yularen, who seemingly got to Jaxon before I could. (Damn that old cretin and his creepily quick, decrepit legs.) This evaluation is also made more difficult by the fact that Jaxon actually has access to psych evaluations at his security level, including his own. Meaning he'll actually probably get to see what I'm typing about him as soon as I log it (;^]). Regardless I'm going to approach Jaxon as I would any patient under my care and state the truth as far as I can understand it.'' Let me begin by first stating that if I was not such a cold bitch that saw people as objects to be studied, perhaps Jaxon could have wooed me as he probably does all the other female staff on the Argo. Jaxon's charisma and command is mirrored by a strong jawline, the likes of which haven't been seen since perhaps the original "Buck Rogers" comic. He's a Herculean man of equal parts stature and service record. A veteran at only the age of 30, and seemingly eager for many more years of service to come, I don't think there is much in this world that can be considered a capable commander as Jaxon. Now, on the subject of his drafting, I am unsure. I suppose it is rather fitting that the leader of the Free Land's greatest fighting force be a draftee, and from what I understand of the situation Jaxon has stated offhandedly that he regretted his drafting into the military. This puzzles me, for Jaxon is still indeed in the military. Forgive me if I am wrong, but usually a full tour of duty for draftees is roughly usually two years. It can vary depending on country to country, but I suspect Atlan with it's pride in personal freedom probably has a lax required term of service for it's draftees. This means that with Jaxon's 12 years now of active duty service, he must have been told at LEAST 3 times by the Union Military forces that he could go home, enjoy his family and live the life he's wanted to. All three times he has said no, and signed for another tour of duty. Something has prompted Jaxon to repeatedly will himself to the armed forces. What it is could be anything. A sense of duty or pride, perhaps a lack of purpose, I think that Jaxon's drive to the armed forces is that he has a sense of patriotism, especially in the context of his own home country. He's willing to die for it, but I think more-so Jaxon's afraid he might never get the chance. That if he goes home then the enemies we face now might one day knock on his door. Loadout (Pilot) * '''Petrovsky 'Pyanitsa' Vk-91: 7.62x39mm - 75 drum mag / 200 detachable box mag | 650 RPM | 745 m/s (~2,444 ft/s) * ATLAS-4: 102mm guided twin pod | Infrared Homing | 80 m/s (~250 ft/s) * Particle Barrier Projector: '''Deploys a small, nigh invincible particle shield. The barrier is one-way, allowing those behind it to fire through it. Can be destroyed if heavy fire is sustained. Loadout (Ark) '''Medium Ark Cost: '''25 HUD * '''External Status (10): Same as Internal Status, but also gain visuals such as an estimated status of enemy Arks or targets, target locks, the direction of fire, electromagnetic readings, etc. Utility * A.I. Buddy (5): Upgrades your A.I. so that it helps to manage suit functions. Capable of autonomously controlling a drone. Defense * Physical Shield (5): Gain a deployable or permanent shield on a limb to gain directional defense from incoming damage. Ammo from class 1 weapons will glance straight off the shield, with class 2 weapons dealing some damage to it though still not piercing through. Class 3 weapons and above will deal damage to the shield, with class 4 weapons piercing right through it, though still reducing the damage dealt to the Ark. Drones * Repair Drone (10): Small drone outfitted with a torch and welder, and capable of repairing objects, items, and more. Can repair armor if aided by A.I., and if the correct materials are available (this process takes time, generally up to three minutes). * Combat Drone (10): Small combat drone pre-equipped with both a 12.7x99mm machinegun to fend off light armor and infantry, as well as a side-mounted 40x53mm grenade launcher. Can be destroyed relatively easily when compared to arks. Resistant to light ballistics, damaged by medium to heavy ballistics. Weaponry * Medium Ballistics: 14mm-15mm machine guns and rifles count in this category. Built for providing heavy support and covering fire, as well as Anti-Heavy Ark warfare, these guns have an astonishing rate of fire but have heavy recoil. These guns can still be fired without needing to assume a prone position, but it is significantly harder to do so. ** 15x114mm "Leadstorm" MG (10): '''A 200-round belt-fed heavy machine gun designed to provide extremely heavy covering fire from an effective range of around 3000 meters, as well as anti-Ark warfare. The recoil this gun produces is made up for with the havoc it wreaks on enemy lines. '''15x114mm | 650 RPM | 1,005 m/s (~3,297 ft/s) * Particle Laser Cannon (25): (Personal comment from Jaxon Reynolds: ''"Mate, I f***ing love this thing. Saw a Super Heavy running at me, barreling through lines of men and vehicles, took this little ripper out, fired it, and watched the fireworks. Poor guy tried to run away, but it didn't do him much good.")'' ''Particles are driven along an acceleration Ring inside the barrel and back before emitted at hyperkinetic speeds in the form of a highly accurate heat-beam, effectively breaking apart the atomic makeup and composition of its target upon impact. This beam is so powerful that it can pierce through up to 5 targets and completely disintegrate them. Jaxon's Particle Laser Cannon has "RIPPER" engraved into the left side of its shell. '''Capacity: 1 Background Early Life Jaxon Bartholomew Reynolds '''was born on the 28th of February, 2213, in a rural town in South Atlan, and was the oldest child of two, to his father, Jason Carpenter Reynolds and his mother, Georgia McKenzie Reynolds. Jaxon lived a regular and peaceful childhood, playing sports with his older sister, the now-world renowned actress and model Amelia Joseph Reynolds. Jaxon's father was a balck-belt mixed martial artist and trained Jaxon on a daily basis from the age of 10, whilst his mother was a speech pathologist. Overall, Jaxon had a kind and loving family that he was very attached to. As far as interests and hobbies go, Jaxon was heavily into Martial Arts championships, sports, comics and cricket. Drafting and Army Service Outside of Jaxon's picture-perfect family home life, tensions had been growing between the nations in Jeralis, culminating to the point where the super-country of Drunia invaded the Duchy of Savanti. The Union of Free Lands seized this opportunity to go to war with their biggest threat. However, even with the Union's combined forces they felt that they were still too small to fight the Drunian threat, so Atlan resorted to forced conscription. Jaxon's town were among the first to be hit, and at the age of 18, Jaxon was forcefully conscripted into the Atlan Armed Forces. After a teary goodbye from his family, Jaxon set off to the South Atlan Armed Force Training Academy, where he would become a cadet. '''Operation Goldspire After a year of training, Jaxon was finally drafted to the military forces. At this point, the war was already raging, so Jaxon saw immediate action and was dropped into an unknown location (Information still kept private by the UFLM) as a part of '''''Operation Goldspire. It was here Jaxon saw the true horrors of war, as he saw men and women alike being shot, burned, gassed and killed, even civilians. Seeing the sight of this made Jaxon angry that the Drunian military would commit such atrocities, and so he held no remorse whilst killing them (despite this, there are supposedly reports stating that the UFL troops committed just as many atrocities during the conflict, though Jaxon did no partake in these acts). Jaxon fought the best he could in his shocked state, but UFLM forces were eventually pushed out of the area. Operaton Vector Jaxon was put onto field duty a few more times, but his next major operation was Operation Vector, where he was dropped into an unknown location in Drunia as part of a unit defending a stronghold from Drunian troops. Here, Jaxon found himself to be incredibly proficient at support fire, being able to mow down lines of enemy troops from a long distance. The operation was a success, and Drunian forces were moved out of the area. Operation Stranded Island Jaxon's next operation was in an unknown location near the Drunian-Savanti border. Jaxon provided cover fire for his squad whilst they attempted to flank enemy units. This strategy was a success, and enemy forces were overwhelmed and pushed out of the area. Operation Patriot The operation that saw Jaxon being pushed to the top of the candidates for the Ark Pilot Program. All information about ''Operation Patriot ''is kept completely classified by the UFLM, and all information of it is either lost, destroyed or locked away in the deepest parts of the UFLM's information caches. The UDI are currently attempting to investigate Jaxon's involvement in this operation. Ark Pilot Program After his participation in Operation Patriot, Jaxon was offered a position in the Ark Pilot Program, a program for the most elite of soldiers. Jaxon agreed, and training began a week later. Through vigorous training, Jaxon's body was pushed to its uppermost limits, and he showed extreme skill in piloting test Arks, especially the medium class training Ark. When training had finished, Jaxon was given his own Ark, a medium-class built for providing cover fire whilst also providing decent mobility. Jaxon named the Ark "Sandstorm", due to its copper colored chassis (Sandstorm was also the name of a comic he read when he was younger, so this could also tie into its name). JSF Cyclops For the first two years in the Ark Pilot Program, Jaxon operated with JSF Cyclops, a heavy weapons division. He participated in numerous covert ops, all of which are classified information kept secret from even the UDI. However, it is known that his final covert op is what got him into JSF Nemean. JSF Nemean As the old generation of The Pride retired, a new generation stepped in, and Jaxon was selected as part of that new generation. Though all information regarding his involvement in JSF Nemean is classified, it is known that he was specially selected to become the captain. Training and Relevant Experience Atlan Armed Forces Standard Training Atlan Armed Forces (8 years) * Operation Goldspire: 'Jaxon's first operation in REDACTED, Drunia. Fought for twelve hours to defend REDACTED, but was eventually pushed back by Drunian forces. * '''Operation Vector: '''Jaxon was sent in as part of a strike force to defend a stronghold in the Drunian city REDACTED from a Drunian assault. It was here where he proved himself to be proficient with heavy weaponry and support fire. Successfully helped defend REDACTED. * '''Operation Stranded Island: '''Saw Jaxon fighting on the lines of REDACTED, near the Drunian-Savanti border. Successfully pushed Drunian forces out of the area. * '''Operation Patriot: 'REDACTED. Saw Jaxon becoming a top candidate for the Ark Pilot Program. '''Ark Pilot Program (2 years) * Participated in covert ops with JSF Cyclops for two years. * REDACTED: 'Participated in a covert op in which he had to retrieve REDACTED from REDACTED. * 'REDACTED: '''Defended REDACTED from enemy Ark team. The success of this operation saw Jaxon becoming eligible for the '''Hyper Lethal Vector '''status. '''JSF Nemean (2 years) * INFORMATION Personal Abilities '''Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''Jaxon studied MMA heavily in his childhood. During his military time, he combined what he knew from his MMA training with more realistic applications for a warfare situation - this, added with the training he received as his time as an Atlan militant and his naturally robust build, has made Jaxon a formidable unarmed combatant. '''Natural Leadership: '''Jaxon's most notable trait is his seemingly natural leadership skills - he is charismatic, fast-witted, knowledgeable and a master strategist and tactician. All these traits have made Jaxon both formidable and respectable as a leader. However, he still has many mental and emotional flaws that hold him back at times, and is nowhere near as experienced in leadership as the previous captains of Nemean.Category:Ark Pilots Category:Atlan Federation Category:JSF Nemean Category:Goobicus' Roster